Flicks
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: The team watch a movie in Summerian. Though only Raven can understand without subtitles, they all get creeped out. Three of the Titans leave, which leavens our favorite couple watching the movie. RxS R&R PLEASE!


**Flicks**

Scary movies are always good to bring two people together... I think. Well this time it is. It's pretty funny how a simple movie can make the toughest of superheroes scared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor The Titanic. I only own the movie The Games. I feel speacial beacuse of it!

* * *

><p>"HOLY CRAP! GUYS COME OVER HERE!" Beast Boy yelled from across the movie store. "I KNOW WHAT MOVIE TO BUY!"<p>

Raven was the first to come. She didn't look happy with his outburst.

"What?" She asked sternly. "I was looking at the historical fiction films. This better be worth it." But her comment was unnoticed. Cyborg joined the two, talking over Raven's quiet voice.

"Yo, ya'll should see the movies Rob and Star are choosing!" He chuckled. "All have at least one love affair. Wonder if Starfire's making him pick them out for her."

"No Cyborg. Robin was showing me the movies Earth girls find glorious!" A cheery voice chirped. "What Earth movie do you wish us to buy Beat Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled at the fact that somebody _finally_ found interest in his movie pick. "Only the coolest, awesomest, biggest, baddest, bestest, scariest movie EVER!" He picked up the movie. "It's, uh… Rea do you know what this says?"

Raven rolled her beautiful, dark purple eyes. "It's in ancient Sumerian, Beast Boy. I'd highly doubt that you would be able to understand a word it say." She looked at Beast Boy's pleading face and gave in. "It's called, 'The Games.'" Her eyes widened showing rare emotion. "Beast Boy it has curses, hexes, bad language, violence, scary images, and sexual activity. It is also the scariest movie of 2011 so far. Are you sure you want to watch it?"

Best Boy just looked at her like she just said "Beast boy I want to be dirty with you." Disbelief and amazement. "Dude… duh."

"Alright." She said and went to go pay for the movie the movie.

* * *

><p>One hour later they were home with two movies. <em>The Titanic<em> for Starfire to watch, and _The Games_ for Beast Boy. Romance vs. horror. Horror won. Of course, Best Boy would cry if they didn't watch _The Games_ and Starfire would have to zap his butt a billion times. No one would enjoy movie night if that happened.

They were only forty-seven minutes into the movie, the only one who could understand what the actors were saying without subtiltes was Raven. But she wasn't there for very long. She left muttering something about there being too many curse words. The real reason that she left though was because it was scarier than her father, Trion.

Cybrog left saying that he needed to recharge his batteries. He really left because there was too much blood and gore. Yes, even Cybrog can get too creeped out by too much blood.

Beast Boy finally left crying, fear in his whole body was shaking. "Too. Scary. Must. Go. Away." Suddenly he ran out of the living room to his bed. He was shaking under the covers for the rest of the night, and barely got any sleep without the monsters and bad images haunting his dreams.

The other two?

Robin and Starfire agreed with BB, but they were too shocked and afraid to turn off the televission screen. Robin, who was fearless, had finally found a fear of his. Starfire, beautiful and strong, was sitting in her leader's lap frozen with fear. She was even making whimpering sounds as she watched the movie.

Mized with his fear was joy. Robin loved having Starfire close to him. He loved the way Star clinging onto him for dear life. He was what she thought of as safty, Robin loved that. Robin was like a shelter and Starfire was like a girl who was hiding from a bad man chasing after her, that was how it was like right then and there. It was the best Robin had everr felt around Starfire. Of course, he would like more if he too wasn't so scared by the movie. But, he was. Sadly...

Robin was still stunned when Starfire moved to the remote and turned off the movie. She was so fast, as if she didn't right then and there the Earth would blow up. But before Robin could ask why she did so Starfire started crying while sitting in his lap. She buried her face into his strong shoulder.

"Star, are you, uh, ok?" Robin asked in shock. _Damn your people skills need work!_

"Yes, but I could not watch, any more." Starfire manged to say through sobs.

"But we've been in battle against monster more real than those ones."

Star just shook her head. "It was not the monsters that scared me Robin. It was the love story." She looked up at Robin. "The couple, they were, having the sex yes? And the monster was outside the door. It would kill the woman and the man would be the broken hearted, yes?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Would you be like the man if I died?" Starfire blurted out. Both had their eyes become wide and became blood red. Robin snapped out of shock though. Sort of.

"Starfire, I would never let you go. Even if I died I be with you, I'd just be a ghost. If you died, I would kill myself justr to be with you." Tears were threatening Robin's eyes. They haven't shed since the death of Robin's parents. Why were they back when his best friend asked him a simple question?

"I would miss you ever so much." The alien's soft, whimpering voice told him. "I gues it is caused by love, yes?"

Before Robin could even blush soft lips met his. They tasted of strawberries. It didn't take long for him to kiss the princess back.

It was sweet. It was possionet. It was perfect. It was real. It wasn't one of Robin's fantisties. Not a dream of Starfire's. It was their real lips. Their real taste. Their, first, real, loving kiss.

They parted, needing to fill their lungs with air. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Who know that a horror movie could lead to romance?" Robin whispered before kissing his girlfriend once again.

* * *

><p>I hope it didn't suck too much. Also, I am sorry for any misspelled words, but it is 1 in the morning and I am in a hurry. Reviews make me better at spelling! (Maybe not, but it's still really nice to hear from you guys!)<p> 


End file.
